wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Freeze (Lemondrop27)
__NOEDITSECTION__ THIS OC BELONGS TO Lemondrop27. DO NOT STEAL, EDIT OR COPY! THANK YOU! Coding by the amazing Ice. Fabulous art by Pearl. As a child, you would wait, and watch from far away. But you always knew you'd be the one that work while they all play. Appearance Freeze has shiny white scales with blue undertones. She is taller than most. She has icy blue eyes that bore through you. Freeze has blue spiraling tattoos up her front arms. She does everything she can to keep her scales shiny. She always wears a small crystal blue diamond earring in her left ear. In youth you'd lay awake at night and scheme. Of all the things that you would change, but it was just a dream! Abilities Freeze has normal IceWing abilities. Frostbreath, claws, teeth, etc. She has always dreamed of having animus magic or just power in general. She is a great fighter in talon-to-talon combat and a Third Circle dragon, but she is very close to being in Second Circle and is slowly clawing her way to the top of the ranks. She doesn't have 100% control over her frostbreath yet but she is getting a lot better. She can not use a spear to save her life and finds them virtually useless. Here we are, don't turn away now. We are the warriors that built this town. Personality Freeze is a dragon with many emotions and mood swings. She can go from bright and cheery to wants to murder you in less than a second. She is loud, funny, goofy, fun, and a little bit bitter towards others. She has many emotions but doesn't express them very well. Due to her upbringing the only emotions she can clearly express are usually anger and bitterness. Though if you're her good friend she will reveal all her emotions to you. Since she was very young Freeze has always tried to be the best. She now has a very competitive spirit because of this. In competitive events she tries as hard as possible to win. To her it isn't just a game. Freeze puts all of her heart and soul into everything she does, so if she fails at something she feels horrible. Here we are, don't turn away now. We are the warriors that built this town from dust. History Freeze is a niece of Queen Glacier. She was hatched to Marmot and Polar six years ago with two siblings, her sisters Blizzard and Diamond. She is a Third Circle dragon. Being a member of the Royal Family Freeze has many family members, but one of the cousins that she is closest to is Peak. From Freeze and her sisters' first birthday their mother Marmot has always pushed them to be her best. She encouraged them to be competitive and outshine one another. Freeze always tried to be better than her siblings to please her mother, and she was. She fought better, trained harder, concealed ugly emotions the best, and had the highest rank, but nothing could impress Marmot. Freeze's mother always had a comment like, "''Almost ''perfect.", "You got a bit dirty.", or "Try harder." Marmot eventually decided that she wanted Freeze to be the one to challenge for queen out of her siblings. Freeze didn't want that.... at least not then. Eventually Freeze realized that her mother wouldn't give her much of a choice about becoming queen, and decided she would like to go to Jade Mountain Academy. She got the okay from Queen Snowfall and from the school. Much to her mother's dismay she started school as soon as she could. When Freeze first arrived at the academy she was excited. New dragons, new lessons, and most of all, new scenery. She was put into the Sapphire Winglet. Some of the friends she made in the winglet were Shadowreaper (Lemondrop27), Amber, and Lemondrop. She is also happy that her cousin, Peak is in the Sunstone Winglet so she can see a familiar face at the school. Overall, she is much happier at Jade Mountain Academy and she is glad that because Snowfall is her cousin she can't challenge her, which thwarted her mother's plan to run the kingdom. Relationships (Go ahead and ask!) Peak: Peak is Freeze's cousin. Freeze and Peak enjoy each other's company very much and hang out whenever they can get the chance. Of course Freeze finds that Peak can be a bit too optimistic and Peak thinks that Freeze can be boring. In the end, Freeze and Peak have a great relationship and are great friends. Shadowreaper (Lemondrop27): Shadowreaper is the NightWing of Sapphire Winglet. Shadowreaper is one of Freeze's great friends. He has a HUGE obvious crush on Freeze and she has a crush on him even though she hasn't realized it yet. They're entire winglet wants them to end up as a couple and neither of them know it. Lemondrop: Lemondrop is the RainWing of Sapphire Winglet. Lemondrop is an awesome friend of Freeze's. Though, Freeze may find Lemondrop annoying sometimes, they have ton of fun together and Freeze really enjoys hanging out with her. Amber: Amber is the SkyWing of Sapphire Winglet. Freeze and Amber get along surprisingly well. Even though you would expect them to butt heads because they both like to take the lead on projects, Freeze and Amber have a great understanding of each other and they know who should take the lead in certain situations. They are great friends and quite similar. Ray: Ray is the SeaWing of Sapphire Winglet. Freeze and Ray don't get along very well. They don't have much in common and can easily get into arguments. Ray's constant jokes -even at important times- make it hard for Freeze to take him seriously, and Freeze's competitive spirit is overwhelming to Ray. Mojave: Mojave is the SandWing of Sapphire Winglet. Freeze doesn't really know much about Mojave's past or much about him at all, but she finds him to be very interesting. She thinks he is mysterious and cool. Ibis (Lemondrop27): Ibis is the MudWing of Sapphire Winglet. Freeze and Ibis get along well. Even though Freeze is competitive and stubborn, Ibis is so timid that they never butt heads. Vigilance (PeaktheIceWing18) : Freeze and Vigilance are good friends. Freeze was naturally drawn to Vigilance's outgoing personality and admires her ability to say and do whatever she wants. Of course, with Vigilance's recklessness and Freeze's obsessive competitiveness, sometimes things can get a bit out of hand with the two of them. Blood Moon: Freeze thinks Blood Moon is pretty cool. Freeze enjoys talking to her, and finds the hybrid quite interesting. Freeze never gets bothered or impatient if Blood Moon loses her temper, because Freeze knows that she can lose her temper quickly too. All in all, she thinks that Blood Moon is nice and likes her a lot. Prism (Ice/Rain Hybrid): Trivia * She hates small rodents * She is an Aries * People often used to confuse her with her sisters until Freeze decided to stand out by getting tattoos * She doesn't care too much about the circles. She just worked hard because her mother made her * She has never killed a dragon but has a lot of fighting experience * I made up her character at 3 A.M. when I couldn't sleep * Freeze stands up against the patriarchy Quotes "Don't scream. You can't under any circumstances scream. Do you understand?" "Seal guts!" "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|by Sassy the Beagle File:IMG 20171205 152112.jpg Lemondrop.png|by Pearl336 Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Lemondrop27)